The Deal That I made
by LunaRains
Summary: The deal was made, but it wasn't exactly the same deal. This is how I had wanted the deal to work, and I think it explains better why Dean only got a year.
1. Chapter 1

**An: hey people I am back. Hope that you like this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.**

**Chapter 1 Good Intentions**

He had thought about this before, especially when he had the crossroad demon trapped, to get Evan out of the deal that he had made at Lloyd's bar. It mad perfect sense now, as he stared out of puffy red eyes, at his brother's dead body. The same brother that he sworn to protect, but that had been screwed to hell when that man, had stabbed his baby brother in the back.

He'd already pushed Bobby away, literally. Now that he was completely alone, he had time to think. Sure his family would probably hate him for what he knew he had to do, but at least they would all be alive and together. Sam would finally get to know their mom, and after Dean's 10 years were over, she could keep dad and Sam from ripping each other apart.

Is mind made up he flew down the back roads making no stops, until he got to the crossroad. He put all of the ingredients together and buried the box back into the ground. Then he waited a little less than patient for the demon to show up.

"I thought that you were supposed to be quick about this stuff. Ya know, not giving the person any time to change their mind!" Dean spat out as the bitch finally arrived.

"I see that you still have that, oh so pleasant attitude, Dean." The demon dressed in clothes that left nothing to the imagination, answered.

"And I see that you're still as trampy as ever!" Dean said with a smirk.

"I heard about your latest screw up, Winchester. Am I wrong in assuming that that is why you're here? You want Sammy back don't you?" The demon asked with a dangerous glint in her black eyes.

"I want them all back, and lucky for me that I just happen to know a bitch that can make that happen, and give me 10 years to boot!" Dean said in the same tone that he used to pick up pretty waitresses.

"Sorry, no can do." The demon said feigning an apology.

"I thought that you scumbags could do anything I wanted, as long as you got to take my soul to hell." Dean said not believing the demon for a second.

"Oh, I can give you your family back, honey...but it's gonna cost a little more time!" She answered with a sly grin.

"I'm good with 5 years". Dean said with a shrug.

"Sorry, but no go on that one either." She answered, as she looked him up and down.

"4?" Dean asked.

"No." The demon answered with a giggle.

"3?" Dean asked shaking his head.

"I tell you what Dean ole boy, I'll give you your family back, with a year to boot!" The demon answered in her best salesman voice.

"Maybe I'll just go over your head." Dean said in a way that made it sound like it was no big deal.

"You go over my head and you might get 6 months, But I doubt it. You'd probably die from blood loss, for the kinda spell it would take. Come on Dean, the clocks a tickin'!" The demon said as she began to hum the jeopardy song.

"Okay, but my family comes back, and they get to live to rip old ages!" Dean answered in shaky voice.

"You've got it, babe! All we have to do is kiss on it to seal the deal." The demon answered.

"Well pucker up then sweetheart." Dean said as he grabbed the demon and kissed her.

"Mmm...if we kissed first, I might have gave you twenty, handsome." The demon said in a breathy tone.

"Now where's my family?" Dean asked as he looked around.

"Sam's back at the cabin and your folks are up the road a piece." The demon answered as she walked away.

"And if you are lying?" Dean asked curiously.

"If I am lying then our little deal falls through...clocks a ticking, Dean you better run along and be with your family while you still can." The demon answered.

**TBC**

**Well there's chapter one let me know what you think. Review please they make me insanely happy:)**


	2. Chapter 2 Roadside

**An: sorry that it's been so long. Been working a lot. I hope that you all enjoy this. And as always thanks for taking the time to read and review any of my fics.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.**

**Chapter 2 Roadside**

Dean was starting to think that the demon had lied. Until his headlights lit up the two figures of his mother and father walking along the road, ahead of him looking very confused.

"You two need a ride?" Dean asked with a huge grin on his face when his father looked at him.

"S- sure." Mary said nervously as she hopped into the car, that looked exactly like the one John had when they had gotten married.

"Dean!" John said sternly and looked as if he was about to blow a gasket, sitting in the back seat. This fact made Dean laugh that much harder.

"Nice to see you too, Dad...oh and mom too of course." Dean said when he caught his mother eying him in the rear view.

"Mom?" Mary said looking to John to see if she was going crazy, or whether she was just hearing things, when this twenty something year old man called her "Mom." Mary already pitied this poor man that had been nice enough to pick them up. Because John had looked at the young man as if he could kill him with his bare hands. "John, what are we doing here?" Mary asked in a raised voice, to make sure that her husband heard her.

"You know, that is a great question, Mary! John answered still staring daggers into the back of the young man's head. Do you care to explain...what the hell we are doing here, young man?" John asked in a stern tone.

"Uh...not really." Dean answered his father with a shrug.

"Do you know this man, John?" Mary asked as she watched the driver flinch at her words.

"Yeah... I guess you could say that I know him pretty well." John answered his wife, thinking that it would probably be best to wait, to tell his wife that this idiot probably done something very stupid to bring them back, was in fact her oldest son.

"He looks like my brother." Mary mumbled to herself in disbelief.

"Yeah he does, doesn't he, but even your brother wasn't as stupid as this knucklehead. John answered quietly. I will get my answers young man." John ordered like he hadn't been dead for god only knows how long.

"Yes sir!" Was Dean's reply instantly, as he wished for the Impala to grow wings, and fly back to the cabin. It wasn't like he was in a hurry for the explanations that everyone would be demanding. He just wanted to make sure that Sam was alive and well, before his father and most probably his mother killed him.

**An: thanks for your time and I hope it was worth it for you. Let me know what you think by reviewing.**


	3. Chapter 3 My Fault

**An: I really thank you all for your reviews. And I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 3**

Sam was awakened with a gasp coupled with a feeling that something wasn't quiet right. His first thought was to find his brother, which only only resulted in uncovering a bucket of uneaten chicken, empty bottles of whiskey and his brother's duffel with his things tucked undisturbed inside.

The last thoughts that he could remember were of when they were in cold oak, and if he hadn't been alive and breathing right now he would have sworn that he had died there too. He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of the Impala coming to a screeching halt outside the door.

"You two wait here, I have to check on something real quick. Dean said as he barely took the time to put the car in park, before he went flying into the cabin, where he had left his little brother's body. Sam?" He called out not knowing what to expect, and was starting to think that the demon hadn't brought his brother back.

"Dean! Sam answered walking out of the bedroom, only to almost be knocked over by Dean as he flew into him and wrapped him in a hug. Are you okay?" Sam asked worriedly, as the door opened and his mother and father walked in.

"I want those answers now, Dean!" John ordered holding up a hand to tell Mary that he would explain everything later.

"I- I can explain. Dean said as he cast his attention at the floor. I screwed up, Dad." Dean spoke softly.

"Ya think? I gathered that much by the fact that your mother and I are here right now." John spoke angrily.

"No, that's not what I mean... I screwed up and got Sammy killed. I- I couldn't just let him stay dead! It was all my fault... I should have protected him better." Dean said with tears flowing down his cheeks.

"What did you do, Dean?" Sam asked in anger.

"I did what I had to Sammy... I did my job! Dean said matching his brother's tone. I couldn't help mom when she needed me, it's all my fault that you never had the chance to know mom and then dad sold his soul for me... I made you an orphan Sammy." Dean answered defensively.

"Damn it Dean, what did you do?" John repeated angrily.

"I returned the favor, alright!" Dean answered angrily as he stared his father down.

"How could you do something so stupid, Dean?" Sam asked with his voice shaking with emotion.

"Stupid? You think this is stupid, Sammy? Because I call it the smartest thing that I have ever done." Dean said with strong conviction in his tone.

"Are you even listening to yourself right now, son? Because if this is the smartest thing that you have done, I sure as hell don't want to see what the stupidest was." John said looking at his son, as if he had a few screws loose.

"Damn straight it's the smartest thing... I got all of you back and a year to boot! This way all of you can be together...no one will ever be alone." Dean said with a smirk as he tried to get his point across.

"What about you? Won't you be alone?" Mary said as everyone stared at her as she spoke up for the first time.

"I don't care cause all of you will be here like it was always supposed to be." Dean answered his mother.

"What happened to our family that night was what supposed to happen, and none of that was ever your fault, Dean." Mary informed her oldest as she held his face in place to make sure that she had his full attention.

"Maybe we can just go back to the crossroad demon and tell them that this was just all one big mistake, and put it right again." Sam said not wanting to think of his big brother spending an eternity in hell.

"But it's not a mistake...and if you even try that Sammy, I will just go back and do it again, only next time I'll make sure they take me right then. This is the way that it has to be... I screwed up and fixed it, end of story. You all can be mad at me if you want, but this was the right thing to do." Dean yelled as he walked out of the house slamming the door behind him.

**Tbc**

**let me know what you think. Will try to update soon. R&R please. **


	4. Chapter 4 The Fight

**An: Thanks for all of the reviews I really appreciate them all. And thanks for continuing to read my fics it makes me feel really special. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything supernatural.**

Chapter 4 The Fight

"Sam honey, why don't you go outside with your brother, your father and I need to talk." Mary asked as if she had requested this from Sam a million times.

"Yeah sure ma'am... I mean mom." Sam answered as he flinched at how foreign the word mom sounded coming out of his mouth.

"So these two...men are our son's?" Mary asked quietly.

"Yep, the stu...the one who picked us up is Dean." John started to use the word stupid, but Mary's glare caused him to backtrack his sentence.

"And you learned all of this stuff, and then decided to drag my boys through the mud with you?" Mary asked with a reddened face.

"I almost forgot how beautiful you are when your mad." John said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"John Winchester, if there was a gun around right now I would damn well shoot you. And you think what, that you can get out of it by sweet talking me?" Mary said angrily, but was stopped when she heard Sam yelling from outside.

"How could you do this to me...how could you do this to mom and dad." Sam asked as he got into his brother's face.

"I didn't do this to you, Sam. I did this for you...all of you." Dean answered stepping even closer to his brother.

"So what you're saying is that I should be grateful?" Sam spat out as he tried to his brother down, with no luck.

"I don't really care either way love me, hate me, hug me or hit me...it doesn't matter. I will warn you though little brother, you only get one freebie." Dean stated calmly.

"How can you just justify it all away like that?" Sam asked in frustration.

"Let's see Sam, how about when I got electrocuted, or after the wreck... both times you and dad, saved my ass from something that was supposed to kill me." Dean explained.

"You know that's not the same as THIS, Dean!" Sam yelled.

"Like Hell it isn't!" Dean yelled with his nostrils flaring.

Sam couldn't help himself any longer at the mention of Hell, he flung himself at his onto his idiotic older brother and started throwing punches.

"I warned you Sammy, one punch." Dean said as he rolled so that he was on top of Sam.

"John! Do something!" Mary said after she had yelled at the boys a couple of times.

The next thing that Sam and Dean heard was a gunshot. At that Dean switched his stance from fighting to protecting.

"We said that's Enough." John yelled.

Inside with you two now! Mary said taking John lead.

**TBC**

**an: thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think or if you have any idea's on where this should go. **


	5. Chapter 5 The Aftermath

**An: thanks for reading my fics. I love hearing from all of your thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.**

**Chapter 5 The Aftermath**

After Mary helped Sam and John helped Dean clean out their battle wounds. John and Mary decided it was time for a family discussion.

"We are not going to spend the next ten years of our lives brawling. Is that understood?" John yelled in his big bad marine voice, which usually got a yes from all involved, but this time only one yes sir was heard. But that wasn't all that surprising, but what was surprising was that the yes sir had came from Sam's mouth, while Dean kept his eyes down aimed at the ground. "Dean... did you understand me, son?" John repeated.

"Yes sir, understood. Dean nodded. Well you previously dead people must be starving... I'm sure that coming back to life has to work up an appetite. So why don't I go on a food run, and then we can start this happy family reunion? Dean asked nervously. I know that Sam and dad would eat road kill if I brought it back, but what about you...mom?" Dean said trying not to sound so jumpy.

"I would kill for a burger, some fries and maybe even a slice of pie." Mary answered with her mouth practically watering at the promise of a meal.

"Sounds great to me." Dean said with a grin.

"Mary, why don't you ride with Dean? I need to talk to Sammy." John said shocking all of the Winchester's.

"Son, I know that you are angry with your brother right now... hell I'm more than a little pissed at him myself. That being said though, you also know how Dean reacts to the way that you are treating him. He will just shut you out. This is the way I see it son, we have 10 years to get your brother out of this, and we will all need to focus because it might take us all of that time to find a way to save him."

"I don't know if I can just let this go, like that, Dad." Sam answered shaking his head.

"So is yours and Sam's relationship always this bad?" Mary asked as soon as she and Dean were on the road.

"No, not usually anyway...we argue sure, but it doesn't usually escalate to physical fighting like earlier." Dean answered with a sigh.

"Good I was hoping that it wasn't the norm...but then again the only experience that I've had with you since you were 4 was in Lawrence, and you flat out had a gun pointed at me then." Mary said as she watched Dean's grip on the stirring wheel tighten.

"Yeah about that... I'm sorry, but it's sort of been my job for the past 27 years." Dean said with a smirk.

"Well as it just so happens, my son's get one free pass on trying to shoot their mother while in ghost form." Mary smirked back.

"Point taken." Dean told his mother with a laugh as his eyes remained focused on the road.

"Okay, I'm just going to cut to the chase here, Dean. What in the hell were you thinking, selling your soul like that?" Mary asked angrily.

"I really don't want to talk about that right now, besides we're here." Dean answered as he reached for the door handle.

"Well that's tough because I asked you a question and I am your mother and you are going to answer me." Mary said as she firmly gripped Dean's shoulder.

"You wouldn't understand...no one would. So let's just go get the and save the mother/son heart to heart for another time." Dean said sadly, knowing that soon he would have to spill his guts and have one gigantic chick flick moment with his entire family.

"Okay, I'll let it slide for now, but for future reference...watch your mouth when you are talking to me, boy." Mary said as she got out of the car.

"Yes ma'am." Dean mumbled as he followed his mother into the diner.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day :)**


End file.
